Nomads: Season One
by Coppa-Cola
Summary: AU. In a world where certain individuals weren't born, others must rise and move against a tyrant that has destroyed much of what they all hold dear. This is my first story. Please be gentle. This will be a crossover between the Archie comics and the games.


Nomad Profiles: Season 1

The Nomads

Name: Scorch

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Fur Color: Blue

Age: 16

Family Status: Mother- Dead, Father- Unknown, Sister- Sonia, Twin Brother- Shade

Roboticized Body Parts: Left leg, right arm, and left eye (possibly more)

Powers/Weapons: Super speed, Chaos Control, Mystic Fire, control over fire and light, Roboticized eye can emit a powerful laser, has night vision, infrared vision, and can see in all light spectrums, his shoes have special devices in them so he can jump super high, they can create panels to jump on while in the air, and increase his speed, right arm can break through anything, and is a natural acrobat.

Team Rank: Team Leader

Likes: Anything to do with defeating Dr. Eggman, apples, running, and hanging out with his friends.

Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, looking like a cyborg, and losing.

Name: Shade

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Fur Color: Black with some red highlights

Age: 16

Family Status: See Scorch

Roboticized Body Parts: Left arm, right leg, and eye

Powers/Weapons: Super speed, Chaos Control, Dark Claw, control over darkness, Roboticized arm can cut through anything and can turn into an energy cannon, Roboticized eye can do the same things as Scorch's, and master at battle tactics.

Team Rank: Team Strategist

Likes: Nurse, apples, making fun of how dense Scorch can be, hanging out with friends, running, and defeating Eggman.

Dislikes: Nurse liking Scorch, Eggman, and losing.

Name: Sonia

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Female

Fur Color: Pink

Age: 15

Family Status: See Scorch

Roboticized Body Parts: Hands and right leg

Powers/Weapons: Super speed, Chaos Control, Earth Mover, control over earth, can produce energy shield from hands, hammer that can shoot missiles and become an energy gun or energy cannon, and is a master mechanic.

Team Rank: Team Mechanic

Likes: Fixing and upgrading her gadgets and every ones robotic parts, apples, hanging out with friends, Manic, running, and defeating Eggman.

Dislikes: Not knowing if Manic likes her, Eggman, and losing.

Name: Thorn

Species: Chameleon

Gender: Male

Scale Color: Purple

Age: 18

Family Status: All Roboticized

Roboticized Body Parts: Tail, horn, and feet

Powers/Weapons: Can become invisible, can stick to walls, super speed, Aquatic Destruction, control over water, Chaos Control, ninja training, and skilled spy.

Team Rank: Spy

Likes: Climbing trees, meditating, anything to do with defeating Eggman, Winger, and quiet places.

Dislikes: Loud noises, being interrupted during meditation, Winger liking Scorch, and Eggman.

Name: Manic

Species: Echidna

Gender: Male

Fur Color: Red

Age: 15

Family Status: Unknown

Roboticized Body Parts: Hands and dreadlocks

Powers/Weapons: Super strength, digging, gliding, dreadlocks can become lasers, and hand spikes can become energy blades, Chaos Control, control over metal, and Crimson Blade.

Team Rank: Hand-to-hand specialist

Likes: Treasure hunting, digging, cloudy days, anything to do with defeating Eggman, Sonia, and a good fight.

Dislikes: Bright light, losing, not knowing if Sonia likes him, and Eggman.

Name: E 123-Omega

Species: Robot

Gender: Male (?)

Armor Color: Metallic Black

Age: Unknown

Family Status: Creators- Sonia and Twirl

Powers/Weapons: Super strength, hover jets, various hidden weapons, Chaos Control, and Super Cannon.

Team Rank: Hacker

Likes: The other Nomads and anything to do with destroying Eggman's creations.

Dislikes: Eggman and his robots.

Name: Crunch

Species: Crocodile

Gender: Male

Scale Color: Green

Age: 21

Family Status: All Roboticized

Roboticized Body Parts: Teeth, arms, and tail

Powers/Weapons: Super strength, swimming, can bite through anything, Explosive Bite, slight control over fire, Chaos Control, and can shoot miniature explosives from tail.

Team Rank: Explosives Expert

Likes: Swimming, anything to do with defeating Eggman, and blowing stuff up.

Dislikes: Eggman, the taste of his metal teeth, and not being close to water for an extended period of time.

Name: Quake

Species: Cat

Gender: Male

Fur Color: Purple with black stripes

Age: 25

Family Status: All dead

Roboticized Body Parts: Tail and arms

Powers/Weapons: Super strength, can make mini-earthquakes with tail, Super Quake, control over rock, Chaos Control, and an energy sword.

Team Rank: Demolitions Expert

Likes: Fishing, eating, anything to do with defeating Eggman, and animals.

Dislikes: Water, Eggman, and not having food for a while.

Name: Twirl

Species: Kitsune (two-tailed) Fox

Gender: Female

Fur Color: Orange with white on the end of her tails

Age: 13

Family Status: Unknown

Roboticized Body Parts: Both tails, left arm, and right leg

Powers/Weapons: Can fly, can build anything, Whirlwind Assault, control over air, Chaos Control, and tails can release a jamming signal.

Team Rank: Inventor

Likes: Flying, anything to do with defeating Eggman, making new inventions, and Scorch.

Dislikes: Eggman, lightning, Nurse, Winger, Megan, Lily, or Shelly flirting with Scorch, and being interrupted while working on an invention.

Name: Winger

Species: Bat

Gender: Female

Fur Color: White

Age: 17

Family Status: All Roboticized

Roboticized Body Parts: Both wings and both ears

Powers/Weapons: Flight, Sonic Screech, control over sound, wings can shoot energy missiles, can use robotic ears to hear up to 100 miles away, Chaos Control, and thinks she is the best thief ever.

Team Rank: Thief

Likes: Anything to do with defeating Eggman, flying, the dark, and Scorch.

Dislikes: Eggman, very bright days, and Nurse, Twirl, Megan, Lily, or Shelly flirting with Scorch.

Name: Nurse

Species: Rabbit

Gender: Female

Fur Color: White and brown

Age: 18

Family Status: All Roboticized (Keeps Doc as a pet/daughter)

Roboticized Body Parts: Both hands and both ears

Powers/Weapons: Flight, can heal people with her hands, Chaos Control, control over light, energy pistols, and Light Ray.

Team Rank: Doctor

Likes: Peace, quiet, and tranquility, her pet chao, Doc, anything to do with defeating Eggman, and Scorch.

Dislikes: Eggman, rats, and Winger, Twirl, Megan, Lily, or Shelly flirting with Scorch.

Name: Doc

Species: Hero Chao

Gender: Female

Skin Color: Blue and white

Age: 8

Family Status: Sees Nurse as her mom and Scorch as her dad

Roboticized Body Parts: Wings and halo

Powers/Weapons: Flight, can scan for serious injuries on the inside of a person's body with her halo, Chaos Control, and Chaos Blast.

Team Rank: Doctor's Assistant

Likes: Anything to do with defeating Eggman, Nurse and Scorch.

Dislikes: Eggman and any one that tries to ruin her adoptive parents "relationship" (especially all of the girls that like Scorch).

Name: Buzz

Species: Bumble Bee

Gender: Male

Fur Color: Yellow and black

Age: 14

Family Status: All roboticized or killed

Roboticized Body Parts: Stinger, right eye, and wings

Powers/Weapons: Flight, Stinger Beam, slight control over air, can sense vibrations on the air currents, Chaos Control, and can shoot stinger missiles (no pun intended).

Team Rank: Machinery Saboteur

Likes: Twirl, Flying, and anything to do with defeating Eggman.

Dislikes: Twirl liking Scorch, Eggman, and heavy rain.

Enemies

Name: Dr. Ivo Robotnik a. k. a. Dr. Eggman

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Skin Color: Pale white

Age: Unknown

Family Status: Parents-Unknown, Brother-Dead, Nephew-Alive, Sister-in-law-Unknown, Niece-Alive, all of the evil Nomads because he used his DNA in the cloning process to make them evil

Roboticized Body Parts: Formally: whole body; Now: none

Powers/Weapons: Is a super genius who builds robots with technology far beyond its time, and once had power to change any organic substance into an unmoving machine (when he was completely Roboticized), would-be world conquer, and an I.Q. of 300.

Position in Eggman Empire: Emperor

Likes: Ruling the world, defeating his foes, building better S.W.A.T. bots, anything made of metal (that he's built), defeating the Nomads, and power.

Dislikes: Losing power, never being able to defeat his foes, and organic life (except him).

Evil Nomads

Name: Scorch 2

Species: Cloned Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Fur Color: Metallic Blue

Age: 1 (looks 16)

Family Status: All Cloned

Roboticized Body Parts: Whole Body

Powers/Weapons: SEE SCORCH (applies for both arms and eyes)

Position in Eggman Empire: 2nd in Command

Likes: SEE EGGMAN AND SCORCH (likes all females except Sonia/2).*

Dislikes: SEE EGGMAN AND SCORCH. **

Name: Shade 2

Species: Cloned Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Fur Color: Metallic Black

Age: 1 (looks 16)

Family Status: All Cloned

Roboticized Body Parts: Whole Body

Powers/Weapons: SEE SHADE (applies to both arms and eyes)

Position in Eggman Empire: War Strategist

Likes: SEE EGGMAM AND SHADE (likes Nurse and Nurse 2).*

Dislikes: SEE EGGMAN AND SHADE. **

Name: Sonia 2

Species: Cloned Hedgehog

Gender: Female

Fur Color: Metallic Pink

Age: 1 (looks 15)

Family Status: All Cloned

Roboticized Body Parts: Whole Body

Powers/Weapons: SEE SONIA

Position in Eggman Empire: Weapons Designer

Likes: SEE EGGMAN AND SONIA (likes Manic and Manic 2).*

Dislikes: SEE EGGMAN AND SONIA. **

Name: Thorn 2

Species: Cloned Chameleon

Gender: Male

Fur Color: Metallic Purple

Age: 1 (looks 18)

Family Status: All Cloned

Roboticized Body Parts: Whole Body

Powers/Weapons: SEE THORN

Position in Eggman Empire: Assassin

Likes: SEE EGGMAN AND THORN (likes Winger and Winger 2).*

Dislikes: SEE EGGMAN AND THORN. **

Name: Manic 2

Species: Cloned Echidna

Gender: Male

Fur Color: Metallic Red

Age: 1 (looks 15)

Family Status: All Cloned

Roboticized Body Parts: Whole Body

Powers/Weapons: SEE MANIC

Position in Eggman Empire: Weapon Master

Likes: SEE EGGMAN AND MANIC (likes Sonia and Sonia 2).*

Dislikes: SEE EGGMAN AND MANIC. **

Name: E 123-Omega mk. II

Species: Robot

Gender: Male (?)

Armor Color: Metallic Gray

Age: 1

Family Status: Dr. Eggman (creator)

Powers/Weapons: SEE OMEGA

Position in Eggman Empire: Technology Advisor

Likes: SEE EGGMAN AND OMEGA.*

Dislikes: SEE EGGMAN AND OMEGA.**

Name: Crunch 2

Species: Cloned Crocodile

Gender: Male

Scale Color: Metallic Green

Age: 1 (looks 21)

Family Status: All Cloned

Roboticized Body Parts: Whole Body

Powers/Weapons: SEE CRUNCH

Position in Eggman Empire: Executioner

Likes: SEE EGGMAN AND CRUNCH.*

Dislikes: SEE EGGMAN AND CRUNCH. **

Name: Quake 2

Species: Cloned Cat

Gender: Male

Fur Color: Metallic Purple

Age: 1 (looks 25)

Family Status: All Cloned

Roboticized Body Parts: Whole Body

Powers/Weapons: SEE QUAKE

Position in Eggman Empire: Arsonist

Likes: SEE EGGMAN AND QUAKE.*

Dislikes: SEE EGGMAN AND QUAKE. **

Name: Twirl 2

Species: Cloned Kitsune Fox

Gender: Female

Fur Color: Metallic Orange

Age: 1 (looks 13)

Family Status: All Cloned

Roboticized Body Parts: Whole Body

Powers/Weapons: SEE TWIRL

Position in Eggman Empire: Vehicle Designer

Likes: SEE EGGMAN AND TWIRL (likes Scorch and Scorch 2).*

Dislikes: SEE EGGMAN AND TWIRL. **

Name: Winger 2

Species: Cloned Bat

Gender: Female

Fur Color: Metallic White

Age: 1 (looks 17)

Family Status: All Cloned

Roboticized Body Parts: Whole Body

Powers/Weapons: SEE WINGER

Position in Eggman Empire: Seductress

Likes: SEE EGGMAN AND WINGER (likes Scorch and Scorch 2).*

Dislikes: SEE EGGMAN AND WINGER. **

Name: Nurse 2

Species: Cloned Rabbit

Gender: Female

Fur Color: Metallic Brown

Age: 1 (looks 18)

Family Status: All Cloned

Roboticized Body Parts: Whole Body

Powers/Weapons: SEE NURSE

Position in Eggman Empire: Surveillance

Likes: SEE EGGMAN AND NURSE (likes Scorch and Scorch 2).*

Dislikes: SEE EGGMAN AND NURSE. **

Name: Doc 2

Species: Evil Chao

Gender: Female

Skin Color: Metallic Black and Red

Age: 1 (looks 8)

Family Status: All Cloned

Roboticized Body Parts: Whole Body

Powers/Weapons: SEE DOC

Position in Eggman Empire: Reconnaissance

Likes: SEE EGGMAN AND DOC.*

Dislikes: SEE EGGMAN AND DOC. **

Name: Buzz 2

Species: Cloned Bumble Bee

Gender: Male

Fur Color: Metallic Yellow

Age: 1 (looks 14)

Family Status: All Cloned

Roboticized Body Parts: Whole Body

Powers/Weapons: SEE BUZZ

Position in Eggman Empire: Master Saboteur

Likes: SEE EGGMAN AND BUZZ (likes Twirl and Twirl 2).*

Dislikes: SEE EGGMAN AND BUZZ.**

The Lady Shivas

Name: Lily

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Female

Fur Color: Yellow with pink highlights

Age: 16

Family Status: All Roboticized

Roboticized Body Parts: Both arms and her spines

Powers/Weapons: Super speed and strength, control over electricity, Chaos Control, and Thunder Storm.

Position in Eggman Empire: Covert Operations

Likes: Scorch, Eggman, heavy thunderstorms, and swimming.

Dislikes: The Nomads, sour foods, insects, Winger, Twirl, Nurse, Megan, or Shelly flirting with Scorch.

Name: Shelly

Species: Armadillo

Gender: Female

Skin Color: Red with black highlights

Age: 15

Family Status: All Dead

Roboticized Body Parts: Shell and both arms

Powers/Weapons: Indestructible shell, control over wood, Forest of Death, Chaos Control, and super strength.

Position in Eggman Empire: Covert Operations

Likes: Scorch, Eggman, and running.

Dislikes: The Nomads, destruction of any organic life, surprises, and Winger, Twirl, Nurse, Megan, or Lily flirting with Scorch.

Name: Megan

Species: Flying Squirrel

Gender: Female

Fur Color: Orange with blue highlights

Age: 14

Family Status: Unknown

Roboticized Body Parts: Tail and both legs

Powers/Weapons: Control over ice, Blizzard Wave, Chaos Control, flying, and can make shockwave by slamming tail on ground.

Position in Eggman Empire: Covert Operations

Likes: Scorch, Eggman, electronics, trees, and basketball.

Dislikes: The Nomads, deforestation, being alone for extended periods of time, and Winger, Twirl, Nurse, Lily, or Shelly flirting with Scorch.

* CLONES DON'T LIKE DEFEATING EGGMAN

** CLONES DO **_NOT_** HATE EGGMAN


End file.
